Jump With Me
by the old phib
Summary: HEYA: Naya comes back into her hotel after a long difficult night at the Glaad awards, she's tired and disappointed, but she will find a pleasant surprise waiting for her...
1. It's Hard

**Hi, guys!**

**This is a quick brief Heya for you. It's my Heya-shipper-distorted-vision of the after-Glaad Awards 2012. So I must say that it didn't really happen and stuff… **

**Hope you like it and I'm waiting for your reviews, your comments, your suggestions, your criticisms and all you wanna let me know!**

**Enjoy the reading!**

**the old phib**

* * *

**Chapter One: It's Hard**

Naya let slip a little sigh and gave a distract look at her reflection on the glass of the sliding doors of the hotel. She could also see Cory near to her figure, a couple of feet behind her while he was taking a shot with a little fan. Then she looked again at herself. Her black trench, her heels, her thin legs, her face, her expression, her expression almost completely hidden by one of her huge pair of sunglasses, her hair … _she didn't like her hair that night. It was … it was the hairstyle. That was the problem. It was … like … too flat on her head and … and … She didn't exactly understand the problem, but her hair wasn't right that night. Totally. Totally not right. _She tried to lift and arrange her hair in a ponytail. _Fuck. Fuck._ _It was so damn better like this. Why had they combed her hair like that? Why? Why not a ponytail or … or … Fuck. It was late. Anyway she could see all the stuff. Late. And the worse thing was that that wasn't the real problem. _Cory was desperately trying to say goodbye to the little fan and to her mother. Naya wanted only to go quickly inside and try to sleep to say goodbye to that awful night. She looked at her face. She was so tired and _in that moment for the first moment in her life to wear a pair of sunglasses in the middle of the night seemed to her just fucking ridiculous._ She took them off and finally she saw Cory's figure coming near her.

"Sorry. Let's go." he said to her displaying one of his best here's-to-us-smiles.

She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to say anything. _She didn't want to seem rude or unpleasant or anything but … she couldn't._ She simply couldn't. And so trying to smile a tiny bit she started to hope just that he could understand.

One embarrassing second later they began to walk inside the hotel. They stayed in silence until they reached the reception. The receptionist gave them their keys smiling like a model of a toothpaste's brand and then they sank again in the silence. She felt like trapped inside a bubble of worries and unpleasant thoughts. Her feet automatically followed Cory, but her mind was so far away from all the things that'd been happening to her from that question - _from that fucking question_ - that if a meteorite collided with the earth, if a fire started in the hotel, if someone slapped her, she wouldn't be able to notice it.

It was only when they went inside the lift that Naya realized how Cory felt awkward seeing her so silent and sad. So she forced her mouth into a smile. He seemed to appreciate it.

"Hard, isn't it?" he commented with his friendly expression in sync with the sharp noise of the closure of the doors. Their feet started to lift.

"Yeah." she answered, but he was ready to continue:

"I'm just glad that I wasn't in your shoes. Just glad."

She knew he was just trying to make her feel better, _but how could he … ? How-how … ? What the hell …? Breath. Breath, Naya, breath. It wasn't his fault. Or anyone else's fault. It wasn't._

"I hate it."

"What?"

"To disappoint people." she ended with her hoarse voice. The doors slid open. A man went inside the lift. He smiled a bit. So did Cory. Naya just thought his one was enough.

"You can't make everyone happy." Cory resumed turning to her that was distractedly staring at the mirrored doors.

"I know, but …" she began and _she really really knew that_, but … "… they were so … so disappointed in me. And I'm so sorry about that. I just want … I want they to love me, because I love them and I love this work and … and …" she continued to stammer trying not to shout even if _she was so caught up in all the stuff and it was hard, very hard._

"They do love you." he interrupted her while the unknown man seemed to begin to become quite interested in their speech. He couldn't understand. _Damnit, Cory._

"Haven't you seen them? Their looks, Cory, their looks …" she tried to explain with a tiny movement of her right hand. She could still see them in front of her. _Them and their looks. So disappointed. Gosh. _

_Thanks to God the doors opened again. That was their turn. _Cory said goodbye to the man, Naya made the best that she could and mumbled something the sound of which vaguely resembled a greeting. He didn't clearly know what he was supposed to say. He really wanted to reassure her, but he probably wasn't just the right person.

"Just … sleep on it, you know?" he tried.

"Yeah. Yeah. I can't do anything else now, right?" she answered trying to be gentle and to hide the selfish relief born from the sudden consciousness that her room was on the right and his room was on the left. That thought made her feel guilty. She hadn't nothing against him, he was gentle and kind and everything, but she just wanted to stay alone.

"Right. Promise me that you won't worry about that." he whispered hugging her with his tender clumsiness.

"I'm trying." she promised. She'd always loved hugs. And even if they hadn't ever really been friends, he was objectively a good hugger.

"Good. Good night." he said with another friendly smile.

"Good night." Naya answered and for the last time she forced herself into a smile. _God. God. God. C'mon. The bed was finally really near. _Her heels were literally killing her, but _she clearly knew that the recalls of that night were really really killing her. Not all the night. Just that question. And her answer. And their looks. And their disappointment. Damn. She was just trying to do her best. Why couldn't it be enough? Why?_

One more step and she reached the door of her room. _Good. Good._


	2. The Rightest Thing

**Hi, guys!**

**OMG, thank you so much for all your reviews and story-alerts and favorite-stories! I'm really really excited and surprised that you're so interested in my story and I hope I won't disappointing you, so let me know!**

**And thank you again and again and again! **

**the old phib**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Rightest Thing**

"Hi!" a shy voice whispered in the darkness behind the door that began to open by itself in the exact moment Naya inserted the key in the lock and, before she could find her own voice in the bottom of her throat in order to cry in scaring, the lights turned on and all that she could see in front of her terrified eyes was a sparkle of gold.

"Oh, my Gosh, you scared me!" she exclaimed with a look that didn't want to seem so frightened and maybe frustrated.

"I'm glad to see you, too." Heather answered in sync with her smile leaving her lips and her joyfulness flying away from her blue eyes.

In that moment Naya felt her body freeze. She _didn't want to react like she had done. She was just in such a bad mood. _But little by little she already began to feel a bit better._ She didn't know the reason why. Or maybe she did. She was so unexpectedly relieved seeing her here. No … not unexpectedly. Heather had been the first person she'd thought about when all the stuff had happened that night. Heather. Heather and her hugs. Sure, Cory's were better than nothing, but she was her best friend. _This thought made her cutely smile:

"I'm sorry, I'm just ... a little bit ..." she began going inside the room, Heather closed the door behind her back while she continued in her attempt of explaining her feelings, "… have you seen the ... do you know about the-the ..."

"Nay, are you okay?" the blonde interrupted her stammer following her inside the room.

"No, I'm not. I just ..." she continued taking off her heels jumping around the room towards to the minibar, "… where can I find ... I need a drink. Do you like a ...?"

"No, thanks, but can you explain me why you're freakin' out like that?" Heather interrupted her one more time taking a sit on Naya's double bed. The brunette still wore her trench while she was crouched on the floor rummaging in the minibar. _She was so perfect …_

"It's just they asked me about "I Kissed A Girl" and I-I-I ..." she began to answer screwing off the top of a little not-better-defined bottle of some hard drink, then she brought the neck of the bottle to her full lips and she took a drink of it, "I didn't know what-what ..." she continued, then she bit the glass in order to free her hands and she took off her trench throwing it onto the bed, then her look suddenly changed and when she had her mouth free again she asked "But, wait, what are you doing here? I mean how-how ...?"

"Oh ... well ... you know." the blonde started to stammer this time, she seemed like she preferred to talk about Naya's troubles than about the real reason and the real way that had brought her there, "I-I-I'm Heather Morris and everyone knows me and I just asked if I-I ... could ..." she continued trying to avoid the deep dark eyes of the brunette who was still on her feet in front of her, _God, her eyes burned her or maybe it was just the truth …_ "Because you and ... you know." she ended with one of her little cute lifting-shoulders like she really believed that she had explained properly. They just stared at each other for a couple of moments.

"What?" Naya asked then. Heather seemed a bit upset. For a second she had thought that it had gone smoothly. "No, wait, can you just help me with the zip in the meantime?" the brunette reprised. _Wonderful …_ Heather thought rolling her eyes. _Like it wasn't difficult enough, yet._ She stood up like she was mounting the scaffold and she reached Naya who was standing giving the back to her lifting her long dark hair so that she could unzip it. _C'mon._ Then she slipped the fingers of her left hand under the fabric of her black dress and she stared to open the zip.

_C'mon. _She could felt her light hands moving on her skin and even her light breath caressing it. She was so so near her. _Maybe she might end the bottle. And open another one._

"It's just ..." the blonde began to explain despite the sudden sight of Naya's bared back and the sudden thought that that was the longer zip she'd ever unzipped made the focus more difficult, "… it's just that everyone is like "Oh, yeah, you and Naya and Brittana" and-and-and ... and Heya." she stammered when the zip finally ended and she could enjoy _her full wonderful view_, "Did you know that?" Heather continued while Naya couldn't help not to turn again back to her, "They call us Heya." she explained then beginning to gesticulate even if the other couldn't see her, "We have a nickname." she continued sitting again on the bed, Naya almost shyly turned a bit to her holding up her dress on her chest, they stared at each other without being able to understand what was the most appropriate look to give, "Even ... me and you." The blonde continued, "The-the ... real us, I mean."

"Yeah. I heard it too." she answered then walking towards to the built-in wardrobe, then she opened it and giving her back to Heather she let her opened dress slip off on the ground. The blonde took unconsciously her look away from her body worn only with her black laced panties and a pair of fishnet stockings flesh colored that just one instant later she saw flying near the dress with the corner of her eye. She didn't understand the reason why but _she felt extremely embarrassed, still fighting inside with the strong desire to take another look to the bared skin of her back, to her perfect figure standing enough under-dressed just a couple of feet away from her eyes._

When Naya appeared again in her visual she was wearing just one of her huge white T-shirts that she used to wear to go to bed. The brunette sat Indian-style on the mattress near her and they just looked at each other trying to find the right thing to say and trying to avoid to talk about the real reason why the blonde was there. _Heather began to regret having been there in order to talk to her about all the stuff and on the other hand Naya was afraid that they had to face all the stuff and tried to focus only on the fact that she was really glad that her best friend was unexpectedly there after that night._

"Tell me about "I Kissed A Girl"." Heather could then whisper sitting Indian-style right in front of her, holding and beginning to massage the palm of her right hand with her thumbs just like Naya liked. _Thanks to God,_ the brunette couldn't help herself to think.

"Well, they essentially asked me if the episode was offensive." she let out. Heather's expression immediately said something like "I'm glad that I wasn't in your shoes". Naya rolled her eyes in the air and unconsciously felt immediately relieved that the blonde had understood the weight of the problem.

"What the hell was I supposed to say? That the guy I'm dating and the other authors, who are giving me the wonderful opportunity to do the job I love, messed all the episode up?" Naya began to explain almost hysterically making all that river of words roll out of her beautiful mouth, she gesticulated with her free hand without neither looking at Heather almost like she could see again all the scene she'd lived just a couple of hours ago in front of her eyes, "That I don't agree with the fact that Finn wasn't punished? That I can't understand the reason why Brittany wasn't near Santana when she outed to her _abuela_? That yeah, it would be better if they called the episode "I Hugged A Girl"?" she finally ended then and she suddenly turned to the blonde who on her side hadn't stopped to stare at her for all the time with her sweet blue eyes. _Her expression was a mix of concern, tenderness and hidden wonder. _

"But you're not really dati ..."

"You know better than me that in the showbiz reality doesn't really matter." Naya interrupted her before she could end, but her sentence didn't sound sharp, it sounded just tired and somehow surprisingly grateful. Her dark eyes looked at her with an undecipherable call. But she understood it anyway:

"Yeah. I got it. Go on."

"And so I said that I didn't think so and that I just enjoyed the numbers and all the stuff." the brunette ended lifting her shoulders like that was the only thing to say. Heather's look was focused and careful while she unconsciously began to extend the massage to Naya's wrist and forearm.

"I would totally have said the same thing." she let only out with a convinced air and her unconscious continue nodding did nothing but confirm her words. _It was the worse thing when people underestimate your troubles_, began to think Naya, _but Heather hadn't ever done a thing like that and that was one of her best-friend-sides that she loved best. _She would smile, but … _God … their looks …_

"You can't imagine their looks, you just ... can't." she resumed and closing her eyes she made a gesture with her right hand like she wanted to push something away. Maybe their disappointment that she still clearly felt hurting her heart. "They were like ..." she choked, then she opened her eyes again and two little tears began to shine hanging by her long eyelids, "I stabbed them! That's how their expressions looked like!" she whispered with her hoarse hot voice, while the tears began to stream down her face, "And then the tweets. Tons and tons of tweets saying I betrayed them and-and-and ..."

"Hey, hey, hey, Nay, c'mon. Breath. Breath." Heather interrupted her stammering and came near her opening her long legs in order to decrease the distance that their crossed legs filled, then she cupped her best friend's face into her hands and dried away the tears with her thumbs, "You know that they don't really think what they said. They were just mad and when you're mad you say things that you don't really think." she tried to comfort her who continued to look at the mattress and avoid her gaze, "Right?" she asked then, but Naya didn't nod in response, she seemed just sad and lifeless, "They will understand. They will totally understand."

"I don't think so." she whispered with her broken voice. She couldn't raise her eyes and look at her, _the blonde was so near her body and she was so shaken up and she just wanted that things began to slow down, but then her hands … again … and that last thought burst like a soap bubble replaced by that warm sensation of protection and excitement that Heather's touch made always born under her skin. _Her hands, Heather's hands, her steady grip on Naya's knees. She moved the other's legs in order to uncross them, then she put them on hers and she caught her by her hips dragging her so near her that their bodies were almost touching.

"Honey, c'mon." she began to whisper with her hands still gripped on Naya's hips and her kind prayer sounded so sweet and pure that Naya's shy eyes couldn't avoid to raise and lock into her blue ones, "You've done so much for all the fans, you've been the only one who really believed in Brittana when no one else did!" she continued _still struggling inside between her best-friend-side and … well … the-other_, "You believed in Brittana even before it existed! If it hadn't been for you now Santana and Brittany would still screw guys pretending to be just friends." she ended then and she couldn't help a little smile when she could distinguish a tiny quick semblance of comfort running like a sparkle of light into her deep dark eyes. "At this time Brittany would probably be pregnant of a horrible little-nerd-four-eyed-baby." she commented then and Naya let out an invisible smile. Then she turned serious again:

"I really believed that I could make things change a bit." she said looking at her blue eyes with pure believe, then her gaze went again down on the mattress, "But maybe it was all just a mistake."

"No, it wasn't. It totally wasn't." Heather commented with a voice so sure and persuaded that Naya couldn't help a sudden surprised gaze to her:

"How can you say it?"

They looked at each other with looks full of all the words their mouths weren't able to explain. Then Heather's lips curled a bit in sync with her shoulders lifting, her hands still unconsciously playing with Naya's thin fingers.

"Because it's the rightest thing it's ever existed."

Naya's eyes opened even more. _Her expression was so cute and almost infant that made Heather want to smack a huge kiss on her forehead._

"What?" the brunette sincerely asked. Heather didn't think about it and just answered with the first words that came into her mind:

"You and me.", her body freeze for a _fucking second, God … you're so stupid! Damnit, HeMo! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ "I mean, Santana and Brittany." she corrected almost immediately hoping with all the strength she had that Naya hadn't noticed her Freudian slip. _Heather didn't know what to think. Naya seemed to her like she was a bit disappointed in her correction. _But that impression vanished with a pop leaving space to her genuine gratefulness.

"Do you really believe that?" the brunette asked with hope.

"Totally." Heather sentenced closing her eyes in order to make that simple word more impressive. Then she opened them and Naya was looking at her with an expression so full of relief and comfort and joy and emotion that she _thanked God for having gave to her that wonderful creature and a pair of eyes to look at her every time that she could_.

"Thank you." the brunette sincerely said and with a tiny smile she freed her fingers from Heather's hand and wrapped her arms around her neck hugging her tight.

* * *

**Now let me just say two little words: SEX TAPE.**


	3. Difficult Things

**Hi, guys!**

**Third chapter of my fanfic! It'll be a bit longer than I planned, but I think I will write just another couple of chapters. I hope you like it!**

**Thank you again for all your story-alerts and favorite-stories! Don't stop to let me know what you think about it and what do you like to read or not!**

**Enjoy the reading!**

**the old phib**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Difficult Things**

Heather's hugs were by far the _best way Naya knew in order to make all her worries and struggles go away. It was like her arms and her body had the howling natural ability to wash away every kind of thought that avoid her to feel peaceful and quiet. Her arms … her body … the regular and calm rhythm of her breathing … _

"I don't know how could I ever survive without you." Naya whispered in her ear unconsciously hugging her tighter also with her legs wrapped around the blonde's body.

Heather could feel _her chest push softly against her, the skin of her ear and her cheek graze against her, her light breath whisper those few wonderful words right in her ear. Her soul was shaking inside her body _that tried to hide her feelings like she automatically did every single time Naya touched her even just with her pinkie.

"Always here for serving you, milady." the blonde joked in order to melt her tension. In that moment she just _wanted to go away from her and from that heart-breaking sensation to be so vulnerable and useless once she will have gone away from her arms._ It was incredible like in that instant it was Naya who needed her protection and comfort, but it was _her who felt to be lost in her arms._

"It's just I …" the brunette began to stammer still whispering in her ear, "… you know that I don't like to talk about my … my feelings and stuff, but …" she continued to explain, then her voice choked a bit, "I want you to know that when I said that God had laid a hand I …" she stammered again, then she shouted up for a couple of seconds, _she seemed really in trouble. _Heather _was still fighting with herself, but somewhere deep in her heart she found the strength to caress her back to make her feel more comfortable and less afraid._ It seemed work. "I really believed that. I mean … really." she finally ended.

"I know." the blonde answered with her sweet voice, "But I'm happy hearing you saying that." she resumed. _She was there to be honest, wasn't she?_ "Because, you know, sometimes … it's just …" she stammered this time, Naya began to feel _a bit worried, maybe for the first time she couldn't understand the meaning of the tone of her voice,_ "… in the last period, I mean … sometimes I'm afraid because you seem to me a bit … kinda …" the blonde was clearly struggling trying to find the most right words to describe her sensation, Naya began to feel _really afraid,_ "… aloof."

_Here comes the truth … _Naya thought. She almost _felt it and it frightened her like every single time. _Warmness and quietness instantly vanished leaving her body. _Heather's tighten contact made her feel just afraid and inappropriate_ and so she behaved just like that. Aloofly, like Heather saw her. She let go the hug and avoiding any kind of eye-contact she slipped on the mattress and she sat leaning with her back against the bedhead.

"I'm sorry about that." she answered staring at the duvet with a look so sad and guilty that made Heather just _regret having made her deal with something that maybe was just one of her wrong suppositions._

"Honey … you don't have to." the blonde hurriedly answered and made some steps on her knees towards her, "Maybe it's just a wrong perception or a kind of … unconscious fear." she continued to explain leaning near her with her back against the bedhead, but Naya was still staring at the bed avoiding her blue begging eyes, "Because you mean … like … a lot to me." she ended and those magic words made finally Naya raise her gaze to her,_ it was sad but grateful,_ "And so I-I-I …"

"No, you're right." the brunette interrupted her then, Heather suddenly shouted up and remained surprised with her mouth open, "That's because I'm sorry." she continued to explain gesticulating with both her hands, "Because I don't want you to be afraid that I could ever let you go just because …" she locked her eyes into her blue ones and with her right hand she sweetly put the blonde's hair behind her ear, "… because I behave in a way that you can't understand." she ended, but then she felt duty bound to correct her previous words, "That _I_ don't let you understand."

Heather tried to decode her gaze, but all that she could see into it was that _it hid a secret, a secret that maybe she wasn't ready to share with her yet._

"You don't have to … "

"It's difficult." Naya continued, almost like she hadn't even realized that the other was talking, _so deeply plunged into the darkness of her fears and worries,_ "And I'm so freakin' out tonight …" she explained rolling her eyes in the air around her, "Even if … maybe that's the better mood … I mean … to say what I-I …" she stammered then starting to play with the blonde hair of the woman who was staying so near her, staring at her with all her attention, "… you know … I have to." she ended and then with a look full of hope and insecurity she raised her eyes to the blonde's.

"No, you don't. It wouldn't be fair." Heather said with a convinced tone saying no also with her head and raising up from the bedhead. Naya looked at her with question and so she felt duty bound to explain the reasons of her sentence, "First of all you had a heavy night and I just want you to relax and to feel a bit better and not to face … difficult things." she said staring at her with a determined expression that _Naya hadn't ever seen into her beautiful eyes,_ then _her resolution seemed to waver _and so Naya stopped to play with her hair and slipping her hand onto her shoulders started to caress her back to make her feel more at her ease, "Second of all …" the blonde found then the strength to continue even if her eyes left the contact with her dark ones, "… _I_ came here in order to say to you … difficult things … and so … it's up to me tonight." she concluded and then she just looked at her waiting for her to say _… just something._

Naya licked her lips and returned her a gaze that could surprisingly melt _the relief and the big admiration that in that moment she felt for her and the hidden awe and fear that were running inside her body thinking about that "difficult things" that they had to talk about. _But Heather was so brave. She couldn't be a coward.

"Okay. Okay." Naya repeated nodding, then she wrapped the other's shoulders with her right arm and she pulled her a bit in order to make her lean her head on her chest, "Can I do something to … to help you through … this?" she continued leaning her own head on the blonde's.

"That's perfect." she whispered turning her body on her left side and wrapping the brunette's waist with her right arm. Naya's huge white T-shirt was so thin she could almost touch the skin of her belly like this, _she could clearly feel Naya's soft breast under her chin …God …_ "Can you just turn the light off?" she asked then rising her eyes in order to look at her, "It's just … I think I can't make it if I'll look at you and you'll look at me and … you know." she ended returning back in her position, Naya stretched out a arm and satisfied her will without objecting.

Suddenly the darkness sank on the room like a light veil. The moon feebly shone behind the glass of the French doors. Naya could still see the profiles of Heather abandoned on her body. _Her blonde hair almost shone like the moon. She was right, like always. It was super-better with the lights off._ It was like that play of lights and shadows could relax their bodies, like it could paint with mystery their perfect hug.

"Well …" Heathers whispered then, "I think that it's better if I'll start from the beginning. It's …" she stopped then, just a few words after she had begun. _C'mon, HeMo, c'mon …_ "When I first met you, I instantly felt a sort of magical chemistry between us." she regained more determined than before and it was it that exact moment that Naya understood that _those "difficult things" were right the ones she was afraid of,_ "You were so funny and cute and brilliant and charming and all I could think was just "God, I want she's a friend of mine!" And luckily you did." she continued and it seemed like she couldn't stop anymore. Naya was _afraid, afraid, just terribly afraid_ and so she hugged her more tightly, "We became friends and then besties and every time we hanged out I was so insanely happy and grateful that I could even just be with you." she said, then she breathed for a moment, her body tensed for a moment, "And then there was that kiss. Do you remember?" she asked and without waiting for an answer she reprised, "We were at that party and we were a bit drunk and … I don't know, but it's like that moment changed everything. It's like I started to watch all the stuff with different eyes." _Do you remember? God … how could she eventually forget it? Naya was a bit drunk, but not so drunk … she could still feel again every single sensation that kiss had left inside her body … her breath, her lips, her tongue …_ "But God, I said to myself, I was drunk and I barely remembered what happened and so I just tried to forget it." Naya _perfectly understood her thoughts … just perfectly … how many times she had thought the same things … how many … but that annoying doubt … or maybe that annoying certainly …_ "And it wasn't neither too difficult because things were great like that and there wasn't neither the material time to think." she ended then the first part of her speech, she took a couple of breaths, _she was proud of herself, just proud, it was difficult, so damn difficult, but she had to and she was sure that also Naya was proud of her, you can't stop, HeMo,_ she thought, _you can't stop,_ and so she wrapped her arm more tightly around Naya's thin waist, _her body was so damn perfect … God … "_But then "Heart" …" her voice trembled, "… the script … the two kisses …" she whispered almost hiding her face and her mouth in Naya's belly, "… no tongue, Ryan says laughing …" Naya _could still remember her disappointment,_ "… and yeah, I know that I said that we're best friends and so to kiss you is not so weird, but something … starts to tremble inside of me. "We make out all the time!", "Let us just go out there!" start to rumble inside my brain, because, God, that was not the truth!" the blonde began to explain and her voice seemed so completely submerged in the deepness of her mind, it wasn't her who was talking, no, it was her heart, "I was terrified at the idea that I had to kiss you again! Terrified. And then it happened." she continued and unconsciously she shook her shoulders. In the meantime Naya _was living again every single moment of their story with her eyes closed and her arms tighten around the perfect body of Heather,_ "We kissed over and over again and it was … like … breath-taking. And I can't continue to lie to myself, because I couldn't do a thing like that with anyone of my closest friends. I couldn't." she confessed then, her words couldn't stop now, _the truth was so damn near now,_ so near that they could even touch it, they could feel it, they could feel each other, because they were the truth, they and nothing else, they and what they had, "It was so intimate and kind and exciting and pure and hot and … it was just the best kiss of my life." she whispered and then her voice choked, a little sweet tear streamed down her nose and ended on the soft fabric of Naya's t-shirt, "And yeah, you're a good kisser, but it's not that." she choked again. For a couple of instants she was afraid that she couldn't end. Then a tear fell down on her cheek, but it wasn't hers, Naya was crying too. And the brunette's tears were so alike her ones. They were crying the same tears. They were crying for the same reason. "It's just … that … I'm in love with you."


	4. It's Complicated

**Hi, guys!**

**I'm so sorry for the delay, but I'm passing through one of the most difficult periods of my life and the worries often collide with the inspiration. But luckily not today!**

**I thank all of you for your reviews, story-alerts and favorite-stories! Let me know your impressions about how the story goes on!**

**Enjoy the reading!**

**the old phib**

* * *

**Chapter four: It's Complicated**

_There are moments in our lives when something ultimate happens to you. It's something that you thought about like a billion times, it's something that you're terribly scared of, but at the same time it's something that you're waiting for because you clearly know it could basically change your whole life. It's like, you know, when you're waiting for the answer of the college that you want to get in, when you're waiting for your boss to call you in order to say to you that you're fired or you've received a promotion, when you're waiting for an editor to write to you that your book is a masterpiece or an epic shit. It's like when you see that damn letter in your mail, that letter that you've waited for from a hundred months ago and you're literally terrified at the only idea that you've to open it and you look at it with your eyes open wide and you're afraid even just touching it._

That was basically how Naya was feeling in that exact moment. Heather's words were still flying around their heads in the light air of the room, she could even see them plunging in the darkness of the night, of their night, still whispering into her ear that little simple sentence made just of three words, that little simple sentence everyone would like to hear every single day of his life, that little simple sentence able to make you feel like you're the luckiest person in the world.

I love you … I love you … I love you.

How many times Naya'_d imagined this moment, these words, this sensation of crazy relief and terror, how many times she'd pictured this feelings, she'd pictured their souls and their bodies laid on that mattress talking about what was going on between them. How many times she'd dreamed of this stunning sweet and warm hug, of Heather's body abandoned onto hers, of her blonde hair scattered on her chest, of her beautiful face softly pushing against her breasts, of her cute mouth that now she couldn't see whispering into the tears those little simple three words._

I love you.

_But then they came. They came all together. They came into her crying of happiness. They made it dirty. They made that pure sensation of completeness fly away like a songbird in the sky. They came. The thoughts. The worries. The suppositions. The complications. The reality, that was never so simple. Not like those little three words._ The tears began to be rivers on the cheeks of Naya. They almost changed their color. They weren't tears of happiness. Not anymore. They were tears of sadness. They were the tears of someone who had just touched with his fingers the absolute perfection of the being loved but then realized he couldn't really reach it.

"I didn't want you to cry." Heather whispered then, rising up from her chest and beginning to look at her wonderful eyes that were completely filled by tears. She _seemed so deeply worried_ by seeing her hurt face even in the dark, her blue eyes stared at Naya with a kind of concern that was so pure and stunning that made the brunette cry even more. Naya raised her gaze up in the air and shook her head a bit.

"I'm sorry." she said then locking again her eyes into the blue ones that were still staring at her, then her dark ones went away one more time and she started putting the blonde's hair behind her ear, "It's just … that …" she began to stammer continuing to play with her blonde hair, "… it's complicated." she ended then looking at her again and unconsciously caressing the skin of her arm.

"What?" the blonde asked then with a sharp tone that couldn't hide _all the disappointment that she felt hearing words that weren't the ones that she had hoped for._ She seemed like she desperately tried to lock her eyes into the dark ones of Naya, but her gaze continued to run away from Heather's and the blonde didn't know how to force her to look at her even if she wanted it badly. _The darkness of the night suddenly began to make her feel cold._

"You …" Naya began then gesticulating with both her hands in her direction, she was staring at the ceiling _like she was afraid to look into Heather's eyes,_ then she paused for a moment, but when her words began to go out of her mouth again her voice seemed almost angry, "… and me and us and this and – and …"

Heather sharply raised up from her and she sat Indian-style near her, Naya felt forced to turn her gaze towards her and in that moment _her blue eyes seemed to her so deeply disappointed and sad that the just view even distorted by the darkness made her feel more and more bad._

"I believed that I'd thought about all your possible reactions to this, but neither in my worse nightmares you were mad at me." Heather confessed then curling her lips into a hurt expression and suddenly her blue eyes started to be watery one more time.

"No, no, no, honey, I'm not mad at you, I'm not!" the brunette immediately started to repeat rising up from the headboard and holding both her hands, then they just looked at each other, "I'm just mad at – at … the – the … you know, complications." she tried then to explain to her and her look was so completely lost into the blue that for a couple of seconds Heather _thought that she could feel Naya's heart beat into her own chest._

"There's nothing complicated in the words I would hear coming from your mouth." the blonde tried then to explain to her. She was whispering now. Right like someone else could hear. She wasn't disappointed anymore. _Maybe it was her touch. Her magic touch._ Naya started to shake her head a bit in discord.

"You're wrong, babe. It's -"

"Do you love me back?" Heather interrupted her words then. Naya's body froze. She stayed there on that mattress with her stunning mouth open, _with her words, with her excuses, with her pretendings, with her worries trapped into her throat staring at the woman she loved, at the woman she was terribly afraid to love and that had just asked to her to just say "yes"._

"This is not the point -"

"This _is_ the fucking point." the blonde interrupted her again. Her look seemed so confident and convinced. Naya had never seen her so peacefully and completely sure about something, "This is all matters." she repeated looking right into her soul, "Do you love me back?"

Naya'_s heart and head were fighting so badly into her body. For a couple of moments she felt like she was near to explode into a waterfall of red sparkles. Heather's eyes were literally burning her and it didn't matter that she could barely see her into the darkness of her room illuminated just by the soft light of the moon because they shone like blue diamonds into her mind. "I love you like I never loved anyone else in this world.", she just wanted to say to her, but her head had still got the control on her lips and on her vocal cords. It was complicated. It was so fucking complicated. They … God. They couldn't. Her relatives, her friends, her fans … what would they say? And … God. She just wanted them to love her. She loved them all. But what if they couldn't accept her? Accept her like she _really_ was? Like a woman that one day found out that she was in love with her best friend?_

"I –I –I … I don't know." her mind answered instead of her heart. _But it was a lie. It was a fucking lie. And she couldn't look into her eyes lying to her like this._ So she started to stare at their hands, at their fingers, twisted, _right like their hearts._

"You're lying, Nay. You're fucking lying." Heather answered and she incredibly wasn't mad at all, her voice was quiet and peaceful, right like before Naya's shy stammering, _she understood, she perfectly understood and most of all she knew the way she felt, she knew Naya and that consciousness gave her the stunning wisdom to fight for it,_ "You know what?" she continued and the brunette finally raised her gaze to her, her look seemed just lost and innocent, "Kiss me. Kiss me now. Kiss me now and then tell me you're not feeling anything for me."

Naya's body frozen for the second time. _God, she couldn't! She couldn't! She wouldn't be able to lie anymore like this. Her heart would keep control. And it was a risk that she couldn't permit herself to go through._

"No." she hastened to say shaking her head with pathos, "No, I won't kiss you in order to demonstrate to I don't neither know -"

It was in that moment, in that exact moment when those hurried words were uncontrollably slipping out of her mouth that Heather's lips crashed on hers. It was just a moment. _It was an explosion of fireworks._ One moment before she was hysterically talking about the stupid and useless reasons why to kiss her would be totally insane and one moment after she _was just wondering why their lips hadn't touched before during that night. The just feeling the smooth and tense surface of Heather's soft lips pushing on hers … the just remembering their previous kisses … the just rediscovering all the sensational sensations that that kiss recalled into her body … she felt like she was born again._ She unconsciously closed her mouth around Heather's lower lip sucking it kindly. _She loved her taste. It was a sweet taste. It was a mellow taste. It was the same taste of her breath. It was like she could breath her breath like this. It was like she could breath her life away from her right like Heather always did with her._

Heather moved her face away from Naya's for a couple of seconds. They just stared at each other with that look full of abandon, overwhelm and desire that you save just for the eyes of the one that you love best. Heather _knew that she probably was supposed to say something,_ but sometimes the words seemed to be so limited when you try to express how you feel. The blonde locked her eyes into her gaze, but then her look went unconsciously down to her full lips. One moment later she felt the hands of Naya cup her face, her blue eyes closed almost automatically _in order to feel with the eyes of her heart the brunette's mouth on hers one more time. And this time it was even better. Maybe because Naya took the initiative. She felt the skin of her nose rush on the left side of hers, then her lips one more time push against hers,_ their mouths unconsciously opened in sync, the top of their tongues touched almost shyly and _it was another explosion of fire, it was like a third kiss, her mouth started to burn and the heat then spread throughout her whole body,_ their tongues started to play and it sounded all so natural and spontaneous right like they had kissed a thousand times.

"Might I take it as an affirmative answer to my question?" the blonde whispered then when that second stunning kiss ended and she found again her ability to speech. Naya smiled closing her beautiful eyes, then she reopened them and she bended her head a bit on her right side.

"It's up to you."

"You know, I don't think that I really _really_ understood the right meaning of …" Heather started to whisper making circles with her fingers on Naya's bared thigh, "… you know." she ended then looking at her one more time.

"Let me try to clarify the concept so." Naya whispered in response with her hot voice, then she kneeled down sitting astride Heather's legs, she gently raised the chin of the blonde with her hand in order to keep their mouths at the same level, "I …" she whispered into her half-opened mouth and then she kissed her upper lip, "… love …" she continued and then she kissed her lower lip, "… you …" she said in half-voice and then she placed her full lips on Heather's mouth "… too." she ended and then her tongue made another pleasant little journey in the blonde's mouth.

When even this kiss ended they looked again at each other and almost burst into laughter. _God … this was … just … perfection._

"I can't still understand." Heather said one more time caressing Naya's arm, "It' very complicated." she ended.

_You know when you use the wrong words in the wrong moment. "Complicated". It started almost to tremble inside of Naya's brain. Complications. Complications. The thoughts began to multiply into her head stealing to the feelings the space and then even the air, popping like bubble gums, popping like bubble gums around one name. One fucking name._

"What about Taylor?"


	5. Make The Difference

**Hi, guys!**

**Last chapter of my brief fanfic!**

**Thank you all for your reviews, your alerts and your favorite stories! You're wonderful!**

**Let me know your opinions about this last chapter and about the whole story!**

**A big hug! See you the next adventure!**

**the old phib**

* * *

**Chapter five: Make The Difference**

"What?" Heather suddenly said almost in a hiccup. She _couldn't understand how Naya could ever pull out his name in a moment like that, during the best and sweetest and kindest and most tender make-out-session of their whole life._ She _felt almost like you're having sex with someone who suddenly calls you with the name of someone else._ Her face couldn't and neither tried to hide her deep disappointment.

On the other hand Naya started to feel even more bad than she already _felt at the only idea she was near to unashamedly lie to the only very person that she couldn't ever live without. And just because she was a fucking coward._

"Taylor." she pointed out and _his name almost burned into her mouth that still tasted of the blonde,_ she hardly swallowed feeling _the fire flow down through her chest,_ "I mean you and-"

"Do you seriously think I can ever come here and say to you that I love you, kiss you and stuff if I won't break up with him before?" the blonde began speaking up and trying to find the brunette's gaze that continued to run away from hers like it was scared. _She couldn't understand. She couldn't fucking understand. They had kissed right until a just fucking moment before and now she seemed just cold and aloof and … and …_

"No, but … I mean … maybe … you know …"

"Maybe what?" Heather yelled then _feeling just exhausted and totally frustrated._ Naya suddenly finally locked her dark eyes in hers. She saw a clear lightning of genuine dread in them. And it wasn't because of her awkward exclamation. _She knew it. She saw it. It was something more deep, more big, more complicated. _

"Maybe you're just in a kind of crisis, …" the brunette started to stammer looking again to the bedhead and beginning to gesticulate a bit with her hands, "… it can happen when a relation has been going on for so long right like yours and-"

"Please, tell me you're kidding me. Now." Heather abruptly said. _She was shocked _and visibly near to cry._ For a couple of moments she thought to be gone mad, to be dreaming, to be living a fucking nightmare. _She looked at the woman in front of her who just a handful of minutes before had said to her she was in love with her and now _was stammering some shit about the fact that she wanted her to hang out with her ex-boyfriend again_. _If only Naya wasn't straddling her own legs, she would be sure that she had imagined it all … the kisses and most of all the I-love-yous …_

"I'm just saying that maybe this could be a mistake and-"

"Oh, yeah, maybe you also kissed me by mistake one minute ago! Maybe you kind of tripped over my lips!" Heather choked starting to tensely contract every single muscle of her body, while her blue eyes couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"I'm just saying …" Naya began to explain. _Her huge strains, in order to suppress the retch that the consciousness she was deeply hurting the love of her life just to defend her own fucking mental quietness caused to her, started to feel unbearable,_ "I don't want you to fuck your Taylor-thing up just because of something that could be just …" she continued _trying to find the best words to make Heather forget her without hurt her too badly. She fucking perfectly knew that those words didn't exist,_ so she began to put her blonde hair behind her ear, _fooling herself into thinking that she could comfort her while hurting her in the meantime,_ "I mean … sexual attraction."

Heather _received those two words like two stabs through her chest_. She _forced herself to stop from looking down because she was too afraid to see a bloodstained knife in Naya's gentle hands._ With a look full of all the pain that she was standing she yanked the brunette's arm away from her face, then the tears started to stream down her face and before she would begin to sob she _found the last rest of refinement on the bottom of her hart_ and with the kindness you reserve just to the ones you love she grabbed Naya's hips and she pulled her away from her legs. With her usual grace she jumped off the bed and with two steps she reached the door of the room. She breathed for a little second, then she turned herself towards to the brunette who was staring at her with an afflicted expression. They looked at each other desperately trying to find what they'd just lost. Then Heather opened her mouth covered by the tears. _One last time._

"You're the biggest disappointment of my whole life."

* * *

Sometimes life is too fast, it runs and you can't neither think about what is happening to you. Especially when you're young. Especially when you're more focused on living and running than on thinking. When you're just a child your parents decide everything instead of you, it's impossible not to make them influence you, you and your behavior. Then you grow up and you can think with your own mind, even if their expectations, their feelings and sometimes just their presence are very difficult to brush aside.

Naya _had always loved to sing and act and dance, before it began a job it had always been an awesome way to have fun to her. Her parents had always been very supportive and when she was a child they had incontrovertibly pushed her in that direction, always careful not to go against her wishes._ _But, you know, sometimes the border between what you like and what your parents want you to like is incredibly thin and someway out-of-focus. She was nearly 17 when she began to think that maybe that was not her way. Youngness is always difficult, you know. She had auditioned to American Idol and they had said no. It's not easy. It's never easy. Rejections. You know. This had put her in a difficult position and she had convinced herself of closing for ever that chapter of her life._

_She could still remember the exact day when she had realized how much she had been wrong thinking like that, how much sometimes rejections are very hard to handle, but how they can't kill your dreams, even if that was the only thing you want. She was 21 when she had thought "just one more time", "just for fun"_. _That "one more time" had called Glee. The pilot had aired. It had been a success._ _The day after a girl had recognized her while she was walking on the road._

"_Oh, my God! You're that cheerleader on Glee, aren't you?" _

_Naya had smiled like it had been the cutest thing in the world._

"_Yes, it's me."_

"_Believe me, you will make the difference!" the girl had continued and then she had gone away leaving her mumbling on that footpath._

_Make the difference. This was exactly her dream. She wanted to make the difference. She wanted to use all the gifts that the nature or God or whatever had given to her that day that she had born and make the difference. Things can actually change and that was her true dream, she wanted to help things change. She wanted to leave her mark. She hadn't ever wanted to live just enjoying it, she had always wanted to make a sense of her life, to make that fucking difference. _

_What the hell was happening to her so?_ she began to think in the exact instant during which the slam of the door stopped to boom in her ears.

It was right like she needed that _freezing sensation of darkness and cold that the sudden disappearance of that sparkle of gold that she had rocked in her arms just until lately made sank on the room._ She needed it in order to understand for the very ultimate time that _there was just one thing to do. It was so useless that she dreamt about making the difference through that wonderful job that she was so lucky to be able to do, if she wouldn't be able to find the courage to stand up and make the difference through her own life._

Heather was trying with all the strength she had not to sob while she was running towards to the lift. _You know when you tighten the heaven in your hands for just a moment and then something throw you down and you find yourself gasping on the ground trying to get back the miserable pieces of your broken heart? That was close how she felt._ She began to furiously push the button of the lift. _Damn lift! Come on! God!_

Finally the doors of the lift opened in front of her and _thanks to God_ there was no one in it. Her hands were trembling and it took to her a handful of seconds to connect her mind with her movements and push the ground-floor button. When the doors finally started to close she raise her gaze and through the tears she saw the figure of Naya wearing just that huge white T-shirt running towards to her and, closing her eyes totally afraid that the lift doors could crush her body, leaping into the lift just in time.

"Oh, my God … oh, my God … please, tell me I'm still alive." the brunette panted leaning on the walls of the lift. _She was terrified by lifts. Just terrified._

Heather looked at her still crying.

"Just go out there!" she choked in her direction, then a tiny tinkle announced them that the doors were near to open again because they'd already arrived at the lower floor. A man gently smiled at them and made a step towards to them in order to go inside.

"Sorry. Taken." Naya informed him pushing him out there, Heather shook her blonde hair and tried to go out, but the brunette kept her inside with an extraordinary strength _sprout directly out of her hart_, then she pushed the button to make the doors close again and smiled to the man who was dazedly staring at the whole scene.

"You can't keep me there!" the blonde yelled in a furious rage trying to reach the buttons and go out of the lift. _"Make the difference."_ Naya said to herself, _"Come on, make that fucking difference." . _So she took a deep breath and trying not to get into a panic she pushed the stop-button. The lift abruptly came to a standstill.

"Are you crazy or what?" the blonde yelled looking at her with her blue shocked eyes wide open. She wasn't crying anymore. Naya took another deep breath, then she swallowed and she licked her lips.

"You drive me crazy."

Heather burst out in a kind of bitter laugh and pulling away her eyes from hers tried to move in the direction of the buttons, but Naya grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look at her one more time.

"I mean, that's the way I felt." she admitted bending a bit her head on her left side, "Like I was crazy." she continued without neither try to close her mouth, _that was the moment,_ "And maybe I am, because I suck, I know, I'm so sorry, I can't stand to see you cry and most of all when I know that it's all my fault." she began to explain while the words were floating like a swelling river out of her full lips, "It's my fault and I feel shitty because of that and I hate myself because of what I did to you tonight and because I'm here looking in your eyes and I still can't find the words to explain to you the way that I feel and when I'm nervous I start to speak insanely and you perfectly know it, …" she stammered and, _losing in that ocean of blue_ that was staring at her with a rage that word by word was leaving space to a shy kind of love, she let slip a tiny laugh. "… because you perfectly know me and this is the point." she ended. Then she closed her mouth and she smiled a bit drying a little tear away from her eyebrows with her right hand. Heather didn't seem like she wanted to move anymore, so Naya let go the held also with the other hand. "I've been a coward for the major part of my life, but I don't want to be like that anymore since it hurts you." Naya continued to explain starting to gesticulate a bit. "Look, …" she resumed and unconsciously held Heather's left hand, "… when Glee started Santana was just a bitch that enjoyed nagging people and screwing her best friend when she wanted to have some fun," she told, Heather looked at her a bit perplexed, but amazingly interested in her words, "… but I wanted to make the difference, I kind of saw the potential of all the stuff and so I went ahead through my way and now I'm just fucking proud of my stubbornness." she admitted rising up her shoulders and smiling to her, "But with you … it's different." she whispered like she didn't want that anyone else could break the intimacy of their conversation, she stared at her with a look full of love and concern, "This is real life. These are real tears." she continued and with her free hand she caressed the smooth skin of Heather's face that was still wet by her previous crying, "This is a real heart that I'm stabbing just because I'm not brave enough to be heading for a fall." she ended grazing the blonde's face, her neck, her collarbone and then her chest, right like her hart was supposed to be, "I know it may sound stupid and crazy, but your tears made me brave tonight." she said smiling through her own tears, her shoulders raised one more time, "Now I finally know that I'm ready to jump, because you will jump with me." she ended then.

Heather was smiling and _her face was shining like a star in the dark._ She burst into laughter, Naya looked at her amused and proud just in time to see her take her in her arms. The brunette grabbed her legs around her waist, for a couple of moments they just stared at each other _leaving her eyes speak instead of their mouth,_ then Naya cupped Heather's face in her hands and leaned to her to kiss her deeply. _The taste of her tears seemed to her like a rediscovery, they were salty, but even sweet now._ Heather felt her smooth tongue knock against her lips like it was asking for permission, so she opened her mouth and let it play with hers. _It was like they'd done it a billion times, their mouths were kind of meant to be. The sparkles began to explode again from their tongues and from their hearts and in that instant nothing else mattered anymore. Nothing else more than their kiss and their love._ The blonde _felt a sweet fire spread through her body,_ she pushed Naya's body against the wall of the lift and she began to place some soft kisses on the skin of her neck while her hands like leaded by some kind of magical self-government slipped under the fabric of Naya's T-shirt and began to slowly go up grazing the skin of her body. The brunette closed her eyes _to let her heart see instead of her mind. She felt the rough surface of Heather's hands brush against her skin and it was incredible like the just touch of her hands could make her feel completely out of control._ One instant later her hands reached the lower border of her breasts, _they were shy and insecure, it was the very first time that they did a thing like that,_ _but it was just amazing … _They slowly caressed the warm skin of her breasts and then they delicately cupped them gently brushing against her nipples and making Naya let out a soft moan.

"But what-" an indiscreet voice yelled right behind Heather's back. Naya opened her eyes wide just in time to realize that the doors of the lift were opened and an half-dozen people was staring at them laughing and poking at each other.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" she began to repeat while Heather put her down and started to laugh covering her face with her hands. Naya couldn't help herself laughing too and trying to speak through the laughs stammered some sorrys to the crowd.

"Sorry for what?" a boy said laughing, "This will be the best journey of my life!"

The concierge was still staring at them with a look full of shock and surprise.

"Is it true, so?" he could say then amusingly pointing at them, "I mean, Heya and all the stuff? You two are in love?"

Naya looked at Heather for a couple of moments, then she turned to the man and pushing the button of her room's floor with her hot voice she answered:

"Yeah, I'd say that was accurate."

Then she turned back and before the doors could completely close she pushed Heather against the wall of the lift and re-started from where they had left.


End file.
